Shattered Soul
by prettyboyzhouyu
Summary: Ganodorf is back! Zelda is Dead! Shiek becomes an actually being! In order to revive his beloved, Link is face with a tough decision. Would he chose to lose his friends or to lose his only love? (Better summary inside!) ShiekZeldaLink


Shattered Soul  
  
By: Sage of Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Legend of Zelda! I wish I did though. Still I'm a big fan! I hope u like this fic!!! ^_^!!!  
  
In this fic there are a few things that aren't related to the Legend of Zelda at all, I just made it up for the story. The first thing is that there is a fourth goddess Tabris, who is evil and created the Dark Triforce. Second, the Sage of Death and the Sage of Rebirth aren't real as well. Third is the Crystal of Time and what it has to do with the six sages. That's pretty much everything including little details here and there. So hope u enjoy!  
  
Summary: At the end of the game, Zelda had sent Link back to Kokiri Forest because she knew she had taken so much away from him. Against his will, Link agreed with her and went back to his old life. Yet, he went back with a broken heart. Day after day his mind argue on and on about why Zelda sent him back. He lived these days of his life in misery. One night, Link had a dream that Ganondorf is back, Zelda is dead, and the faith of Hyrule is once again in his hand. Link wakes up to find that it was no dream at all; it's real. In order to revive Zelda, Link must sacrifice the six sages. Now Link is faced with a difficult decision: will he chose to lose his friends or will he chose to lose his love???  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Chapter 1: Visions of My Beloved's Death  
  
Link's POV  
  
'Why did you do it?'  
  
'Why did you send me back?'  
  
'Could there not have been another way?'  
  
'What would have happened if I stayed?'  
  
'There could've been something between us, I suppose.'  
  
'But then, that's what I thought. I didn't know how you felt about this or about us.'  
  
'I guess I was the only one who felt something.'  
  
'No, I know you felt something. For the tears in your eyes when sent me back told me that you felt something and that you cared, but you still had the heart to sent me back.'  
  
'You said that you had taken too much from me and now you want to give it all back.' 'But, giving it all back won't make me happy, instead it will only make me miserable.'  
  
'The only thing that would make me happy was that if I could stay with you, yet you refused.'  
  
'Why Zelda, why?'  
  
"From the day I became a boy once more and returned to Kokiri Forest, these thoughts argued in my mind day after day trying to find the answer to what happened. From the day I came back to this day I was never really happy with my life. Everything just seems so lonely. When Zelda sent me back, I didn't know that Navi would be taken away from me as well. I had no one left. Even my best friend Saria, had been taken. From the time she became the Sage of the Forest I knew she would no longer be by my side once again.  
  
The days of my life went on in a simple pattern. First, I would wake up late in the day, due to my lack of sleep at night, and set out to find some berries and fruits for breakfast. Then I would always find myself in the part of the forest where the Great Deku Tree once stood, but there is only a sprout there now. I find myself telling the sprout my thoughts and feelings hoping that it would give me answer, yet no one ever replied. Afterwards I always end up in the Scared Forest Meadow, where Saria always went when she felt lonely and the entrance to Forest Temple, where Saria would be now. I can no longer go in the Forest Temple so instead I sat on the tree stump where both Saria and Sheik had waited for me before. I sat on the stump and pulled out my fairy ocarina and began to play Saria's Song. Saria once told me that if I ever played her song then I would be able to talk to her, but now there was no effect. I suppose it would only be effective if I used the Ocarina Of Time, which was impossible. Then I would also go on and play Zelda's Lullaby. Tears would always well up in my eyes, when I thought of my love, but I had gotten used to it by now. Then there was nothing else for me to do but go home. The only thing I had was a cow from Lon Lon Ranch and I had nowhere to keep it but in my house, it was pretty crowded. The rest of the day I would spend in my house with the cow, but the cow got pretty annoying with its mooing so I just ignored and sat on my small bed moping."  
  
"Damn, I'm pathetic!" I would always curse to myself, yet what else was there for me to do.  
  
"At night, I would always find myself crying to sleep and I just couldn't help it. Then one night I had a terrible dream. It was like the one I had when Zelda called on me before. Yet it was more terrible than the one before."  
  
"In the dream, I was grown up again and found myself riding Epona toward a dark castle, no it was Hyrule castle. Then I got off of Epona ran up the stairs to the castle's throne chamber. I don't know why I did it, as if something told me to. When I reached the top of the stairs, I found a crystal coffin lying in the middle of the throne chamber. What horrified me the most was the person who lay in the coffin. It was my beloved, it was Zelda. Then all of a sudden a flash of black smoke appeared on top of the coffin. When the smoke vanished someone appeared. It wasn't just anyone, it was Ganondorf himself. Thoughts raced through my mind saying:  
  
'How could that be?'  
  
'I sealed him into the Sacred Realm.'  
  
'Didn't I?'  
  
'He can't be here!'  
  
'He just can't.'  
  
But I soon found out for myself. Ganondorf spoke and he said, " It is true I am here," as if he can read my mind. He continued, "It seems like you are too late this time to save your princess, Hero of Time." With that he let out a laugh. In a rage of anger I burst out, "What did you do to he you treacherous snake?" It only made him laugh harder, but he spoke, "Your eyes do not deceive you. It is true Zelda is dead and now it's your turn boy." With that he launched a magic beam towards me. It was too fast for me to dodge so I took the hit. It knocked me off balance and I became unconscious. Then I woke up."  
  
"When I woke up I found a bouncing fairy in front of me. It was like the time when Navi first came to me. First, I thought that the fairy was Navi, but when I saw the Triforce symbol upon the fairy I knew it couldn't be Navi. I was confused; I thought that there was only three Triforce in this land. The Triforce of Power, which belonged to Ganondorf, The Triforce of Wisdom, which belonged to Zelda, and the Triforce of Courage, which belonged to me. So if Ganondorf was sealed away in the Sacred Realm and I was here then. It suddenly hit me; I think I know who the fairy was or at lease it must be. The fairy must be none other than.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
AN: Sorry 4 the cliffhanger!! I just thought it would be a good time to end the story because it should keep u guessing. But I don't think it should b that hard 4 u 2 figure out who the fairy is. Yet, y is that person a fairy now? What happened? And what does that person want with Link? I promise that these questions would be answer next chapter. So 4 da mean time please read and review(R&R)!! Until next time. Also I should b posting another chapter every weekend so c u then!!! ^_^! 


End file.
